Seismic reflection surveying is a technique that involves sending acoustic pulses into a subterranean formation and measuring reflected signals to image subsurface areas. Identification and imaging of subsurface areas is useful for hydrocarbon exploration.
Marine seismic surveys are conducted using marine seismic sources and recorders, e.g., using vessels that include or tow seismic sources and receivers. In some surveys, seismic data acquisition is conducted in a survey area over various locations of an earth surface, during which seismic signals are emitted from the sources and seismic energy reflected from a formation are detected. The seismic data is analyzed to estimate properties of the formation. Each seismic source emits a characteristic signal, or signature, which propagates through a body of water. Identification of source signatures is important for use in processing seismic data to achieve an accurate representation of formation properties. If the source signal is not known accurately then variations in the source signal may be misinterpreted during processing of the data as variations in the geology of the formations detected.